Roy 10.odt
Part II Planet Pluribus , 4928 (about a year before Roy Master's sixteenth birthday) The completely hairless humanoid, with truly paper white skin underneath the voluminous cloak that stepped down the boarding ramp of the Ikkhme space ship was greeted by a small delegation of similar dressed beings. He stopped and looked around. The Ikkhme ship behind him, the most advanced space ship of all the Galactic Empire, called the chariot of the Supreme Wizard. Looked forlorn and unimportant. This was space port A of Pluribus Unum, located on the main continent. The very heart of the United Stars of the Galaxies. One would have thought that the first visit of the Supreme Wizard of Kermac and the Galactic Council to the very core world of the Union was an event of tremendous historical significance. Yet there were no honor guards,no officials and not a single news crew. The supreme wizard was here incognito and officially just another diplomat visiting the Kermac embassy. He had climbed upon the raised Chair of utter Importance not so long ago. The previous Supreme Wizard had finally died after reigning almost 400 years but not before choosing his successor, supreme wizard Zwezweiur Vierudrei. He was relative young compared to most of the previous supreme wizards, and he was neither from the ranks of the MOI nor had he been a member of the MOC. He had risen to power coming from the ranks of the shadowy Thought Police. No Kermac Supreme Wizard had ever traveled beyond Kermac space as far as anyone knew, and most certainly not into Union space, but he felt he had to see the enemy and what the Union really was with his own eyes. Seeing what he saw now was beyond anything he expected. There behind the Ikkhme ship, were dozens of space ships of all shapes and sizes. He recognized an Ult freighter and the distinctive shape of a Klack space ship. Next to the dark red aggressive looking Klack ship, an elegant peach colored plant leaf shaped ship rested on a shimmering force field cushion. It was Saresii no doubt., The Klack joining the Union was bad news for the Kermac and the Galactic Council. Who would have thought that these aggressive insects would join anything? Kermac Analysts have downplayed the event when it happened , now over 600 years ago and predicted that the Klack would either attack the Union or disolve their association very fast. Instead the Klack became one of the most reliable members and stalwart defenders of the Union. That the arrogant and deplorable Saresii had joined was predictable of course. If there was one species the Kermac hated more than even the Terrans, it was the Saresii. The Supreme Wizard was about to follow the waiting entourage of Embassy personnel when he stopped and turned once again. A shadow darkened the local sun, something incredibly big descended from the sky. In all his Kermac dignity he could not prevent the gasp escaping his throat and he said. “What is this?” The Kermac ambassador to Pluribus, standing next to him said with thinly veiled fear and awe. “This your most exalted Omni important Wizard of all is a Union battle ship. I think it is a Wotan Class 3000 meter dreadnought.” One of the Ambassador's aides bowed deeply. “It will be the USS Fluffy, Channel 2 reported her coming. A little girl won the naming contest and they will make a big show of the ships christening tomorrow.” The Ambassador snorted. “Inferior and childish they are, having kids name their war ships.” The Supreme Wizard still staring at the slowly descending giant, he had seen the largest battle ships of the Galactic Council and had been impressed by the 800 meter size of it, but this was like a metal mountain, dwarfing everything around it. He said. “I doubt our commanders would laugh if they have to face the USS Fluffy.” The Ambassador's aide forothis position and form speak. “Indeed, most Exalted of all and Wisdom incarnate, this monstrosity sports 200 Giga load Translocator Cannons and 20 Terra load Turrets. I fear our commanders would not have time to laugh if the USS Fluffy opens up.” The Ambassador backhanded the assistant across the face. “Know your place! Our fleet is superior, our weapons are better and our Command Wizards supreme in intellect and cunning tactics.” Vierudrei could not blame the ambassador, this is what Kermac propaganda was telling them for ages. The group rode on a slide belt towards the space port concourse. The ambassador said . “ Your omni important magnificence we are about to reach immigration control. As requested you are reported as a new Embassy staff member, and there should be no problems. However must warn you, Oh most exalted of all, these barbarians do not always treat Kermac as they should.” “I prepared myself, refrain from form speak then Act as if I am indeed just another Embassy employee.” The slide belt deposited them before a fur covered being with many tentacle arms and several eyes. This was Vierudrei remembered a Garbini, one of the oldest Union member species. The other Union official next to him, was much to the Kermac wizard's dismay a Blue. It was the Blue who addressed them. “I am Memkas Tobuc, special agent of the United Stars State Department. As part of the armistice treaty signed at the end of the last war, the Union agreed to allow one Embassy of the Shiss, the Nul and you the Galactic Council established here on Pluribus Unum. With that said, let me be very clear. There are not many here that like the Kermac, including me. Because of this you are limited in your ability to travel or move about in the city. You are subject to our laws and treated as Non Citizens. no one of the beings present had spoken a word, but to any observer it would have been apparent that the being arrived was of utmost importance to the others. The Kermac Ambassador to the Assembly of the United Stars, high wizard of the sacred tower of wisdom Neuzehfiv stood by the large window of his study. He had his hands folded on his back and looked over the magnificent mega city outside. Pluribus, the very heart of the United Stars of the Galaxies. Ever since the last armistice, the Kermac maintained this embassy, here on Pluribus Unum. It was located in 700th floor of the Galactic Trade Center, only block away from the Assembly dome. The rent was horrendous, but he had to admit the amenities and services provided were beyond anything even the Grand Wizard had on Kermac Prime. The galaxy known to the humans of Terra as Milky Way, saw the rise and fall of many space faring civilizations. Some of them expanded into sprawling empires conquering and destroying others and developed incredible technology. Category:Fragments Category:Fragments - Roy Masters Category:File Depository